Danger Island Season 4 Episode 4
by SnowWhiteandDopey
Summary: Jaime and Steve are sent on a dangerous mission. Will they make it out alive?


Oscar Goldman was nervous about an emergency meeting called by the Secretary. What was it all about? As Oscar walked into the Secretary's office he knew that the meeting was even more serious than he thought as the Secretary of Defense, John Henderson, and 4-star General William Starkey were waiting for him.

"Gentlemen, we have a dangerous situation in the South Pacific. A group of former Army officers have taken over a small island. They are threatening to launch missiles at Chinese and Vietnamese ships. As you know, relations between the U.S. and China are very delicate. Having U.S. missiles target their shipping will not help." The Secretary then looked at Oscar. "Oscar, after talking to the President, we have decided to take swift action. We want you to send Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers to the island. Their mission is to make that base inoperable quickly and quietly. General Starkey?"

"Mr. Goldman, there are about 30 military men on the island. They have an unknown number of missiles but there appears to be a warehouse near their base. Surveillance shows there are launch vehicles parked alongside the building. Your agents will need to blow up the building and destroy the launch vehicles."

Oscar was horrified by the entire operation. His worst fears were being realized. He was going to have to send the woman he loved on an incredibly dangerous, life threatening mission. How was he going to tell her? How was he going to wait until she returned?

"Mr. Secretary, General, I appreciate the gravity of the situation. I question…the advisability of sending a woman. Wouldn't a man blend in the camp better? I mean it might be necessary for the agents to disguise themselves by posing as soldiers." Oscar thought this was a believable argument against sending Jaime.

"As it happens there are a few women among the group. Stealth and speed are needed for the successful results we are looking for. Have your agents ready to move at 6AM tomorrow. General Starkey will brief them on the way." The Secretary thought Oscar looked sick but didn't imagine why.

"Yes…sir." He was defeated. This was the kind of mission Jaime hated because she was used as a robot would be instead of an intelligent woman. Would she hate him for making her do the mission as much as he hated himself?

"Callahan, call Steve. I need to see him ASAP." Oscar walked into his office with the world on his shoulders. It was his world and he had visions of it collapsing around him. With a heavy heart, he called home."Jaime."

Even after she greeted him, he didn't speak as the words wouldn't come out."Oscar? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to see you…in my office…right away. The Secretary…it's an assignment. I tried to get you out of it but…he insists…you have to go."

Jaime was shocked especially by Oscar's reaction. She could tell he was struggling with sending her. She hated to hear him so defeated. Jaime didn't want to go but realized she was stuck. "I'm on my way. We'll talk when I get there. Oscar, I love you."

With a little bit of a deep breath, he replied softly, "I love you, Jaime."

Steve took a good look at Oscar when he walked into the office. On a certain level the man looked better than he'd ever seen him but right now he looked like a man with the weight of the world on him. "What's the emergency?"

Oscar was so lost in thought that it took a minute for him to hear Steve. "Hi Pal. Jaime's on her way."

Before Steve had a chance to talk, Jaime walked in. She didn't see Steve as she immediately went to Oscar. He stood up as she gave him a kiss before she noticed Steve. The fears that Jaime had while driving to the office only compounded with him in the office. Then there was Oscar's frown and the tension she felt from him. She rubbed his back then said, "What is it that we have to do?"

With a heavy heart Oscar filled them in. "At 6AM tomorrow a plane will take us to California, Hawaii then Guam. There will be a destroyer waiting to take us to a point about 20 nautical miles away from the island. As I understand the plan, you will take a small boat in. There is a warehouse that needs to be destroyed along with a number of launch vehicles. General Starkey has further details about the mission. There is to be a briefing in the morning."

Steve and Jaime looked at each other then Oscar. "This sounds like a pretty dangerous plan. Why not a nice safe bomb from the Air Force?" Steve didn't like the odds.

"Apparently, no one, our side or the Chinese, want it publicized that American soldiers are attacking international shipping. Everyone wants the threat…neutralized quietly."

Jaime was sitting on the desk next to Oscar. He was slumped over and looking down at the floor. She felt bad for him as she knew how hard all this was on him but the mission felt suicidal to her. "Oscar, I…I don't see much of a chance of success here. What if we tell the Secretary 'No'? He'll have to come up with a more workable plan."

"I tried that. The Secretary insisted. After the meeting I tried talking to General Starkey and the Secretary of Defense. I…I thought about…threatening to resign…but he'd have someone else assign…the mission. One of the reasons I'm going along is to try to get you both out of this. I won't let you go into this alone. Maybe we can work up a better solution as we get closer."

After the briefing, Jaime and Steve left to prepare. As desperately as Oscar wanted to go home with Jaime, he couldn't as he was still trying to come up with a new plan. He arrived home late that evening. As he was now in the habit of doing, Oscar went over various options with Jaime. The results were the same. The bottom line was that the mission was extremely risky to Jaime and Steve. The question was if more people being involved helped or hurt their chances of getting back alive.

"I'm going along. I'm not going to let you and Steve face this without support." Oscar resolutely told her.

"Oscar, I'm not sure that would help. We may need our bionics to get us out fast. I don't want to worry about your safety."

"I'll stay on the boat. I can have everything ready when you return. I drove one of those boats when I was in the Navy - in a similar situation. I'm a pretty fast driver."

"Well, I don't like the idea of it being YOU but it does seem sensible to have someone waiting in the get-away boat." They gazed into each other's eyes and smiled.

At 6AM sharp the trio met with General Starkey. It was not a big shock to Steve that Oscar had decided to come along. His suggestion that someone be ready to shove off as soon as they arrived was a sound one but Steve wondered if Oscar and Jaime would be able to focus on the mission or would they be focused on each other's safety. The complete briefing took over an hour. They boarded the airplane for the first leg of their trip loaded down with maps and biographies of known members of the military force on the island. It was a long couple of days filled with plan discussions and personality profiles mixed with tense silence. For Steve the worse part of a mission was getting to it. You have so much time on your hands to over think. Having Oscar along on the mission made it even more torturous as he was over thinking to an extreme. Steve pulled Oscar aside, "Oscar, RELAX. The plan is as good as it can be. Dwelling on it won't make it any easier or better."

"I'm a planner and this dog of a mission needs careful planning. You two have been in…difficult situations before but this…" Oscar shuddered a little with the fear of losing the two people closest to him.

"I don't want you so worried about making a mistake that you make one."

Finally they boarded the destroyer that would take them near the island. They would be able to get a good night sleep before heading for the mission. Keeping up appearances and trying to not allow the nature of their relationship to be revealed meant that Jaime and Oscar had to maintain a distance with each other. It was not easy given the circumstances.

Oscar was given a quick review on piloting the boat. He was even able to take it on a test run. The Captain assigned to assist him was impressed by the skills he exhibited. Steve was relieved to see Oscar's skills. He had wondered if Oscar was just volunteering so he could be closer to Jaime. The boat was loaded only with essential materials – explosives for Jaime and Steve, three automatic rifles with extra clips, a box of hand grenades, rations for 2 days and first aid supplies.

At 7PM the boat headed towards the island. The plan was for the mission to be complete by daybreak. With Steve scanning the area with his eye looking for hostiles, Oscar pulled up to the shoreline. They quickly consulted the maps and their watches. "Maintain radio silence until you are on the way back. I'll be to the shore within minutes." Oscar went over the plan although none of them needed it. It was more or less just something to say. With a smile on his face but a heavy heart, Oscar made his goodbyes. "Good luck Pal. Be careful Babe."

Jaime took his hand then gave him a kiss. "You too." The pair locked eyes after she got off the boat then she was away. Oscar slowly and quietly pulled out to sea. It was going to be a long night.

Steve and Jaime crept along the edge of the jungle. With Steve being able to see in the dark their progress was much quicker than anticipated. They saw the compound lights in the distance. When in range, Jaime listened for any signs that they had been spotted but all seemed quiet. First Steve then Jaime was able to clear the fence around the compound. It was helpful that they worked so well together that verbal communication wasn't necessary. Intelligence seems to be good, for a change, Steve thought as he consulted the map. The warehouse was just where it was supposed to be. It was quickly decided that Steve would go around the back of the building and Jaime would stay at the front. Jaime quietly knocked out two men that were patrolling then she hid. She concentrated on listening for any signs that they had been discovered. Steve crept to the back of the building where he found a guard sleeping. He set the charges in three different spots along the building. There was a window that Steve looked into. He could see missiles and their launchers inside. To insure success, Steve decided to get into the building. He whispered to Jaime what his plans were. It was risky but it was better to do it now than have to come back. Jaime listened to Steve and frowned. The longer they stayed near the warehouse, the chance increased of them getting caught. So far there had not been anyone checking on the sentries posted around the warehouse. It was after midnight so Jaime hoped no one would be around until the top of the hour. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Steve come up behind her. Steve had decided to blow the charges once they were outside the compound so off they went towards the fence.

While Jaime and Steve were meeting, the sleeping guard woke. He decided to go into the warehouse for a cup of coffee when he saw that a window had been broken. This put him on alert. He ran to the front of the building where he found it unguarded. The soldier sounded the alarm then started searching for the other guards. Men came running from all directions to the warehouse. It didn't take long for the two unconscious guards to be found. "SEARCH THE AREA! OUR DEFENCES HAVE BEEN BREACHED!" bellowed the camp commander, former Colonel James Lane. Jaime heard the alarm before Steve. She let him know without saying a word that things were about to get crazy. Just as the lights were coming on in the compound, Jaime and Steve were jumping the fence. The pair was seen and gunfire erupted all around them. As quickly as possible, Steve found enough cover for himself to set off the explosive charges. The area was immediately rocked by explosions and fires were seen high above the trees. The pair got up and started running as fast as their bionics would take them through the thick jungle. Some of the men that had been chasing them returned to camp after the explosions while other continued after them.

Along the dirt road outside of camp there was a returning patrol led by Lieutenant Hugh Fisher. Fisher was a very dedicated soldier who was completely loyal to no one but Col. Lane. He received a radio transmission that there were two intruders making their way south from the camp. Fisher and his men set out to find these intruders to make them pay. It didn't take Fisher long to catch up with Steve and Jaime. The men poured gunfire into the jungle after them. Jaime was running so fast for her life that she didn't have time to radio Oscar. Steve was behind her but not by much. The jungle was being smashed to pieces by the barrage of bullets. Their luck ran out when Steve was hit in the shoulder by a stray bullet. It knocked him down but he got back up quickly. "STEVE!" Jaime cried out as she ran back to him.

"GO JAIME, GO!" was Steve's reply. The wound hurt like crazy and he was leaving a trail but right now was not the time to dwell on it.

Oscar had been quietly tearing himself up inside while waiting to hear something from Jaime and Steve. He had to get Jaime out of the OSI but how. He could imagine that the Secretary would always have her in the back of his mind as the perfect agent to handle any sort of dirty work, the dirtier the better. His torturous thoughts were interrupted by explosions on the island. Oscar grabbed the binoculars to get a better view. There were huge plumes of smoke and fire rising above the jungle. He started the boat and stared at the radio. The radio was silent. Oscar looked at the island again. He could see rapid flashes of light and immediately realized what it all meant. At full throttle he sped towards the path of the flashes. Within 10 minutes Oscar was at the beach. He still hadn't heard from Jaime or Steve on the radio but now that he was at the island he knew why. The sound of gunfire was coming from the jungle ever closer to his position. Oscar used the sound as a GPS to guide him as to where Jaime and Steve were. He grabbed one of the rifles, some extra clips and a few grenades then jumped off the boat onto the shore. Firing back at the attackers might buy some time so he ran towards the sound of gunfire but not too far from the boat. He wanted to be in the position to get back quickly.

Steve's strength was failing him as they ran through the jungle. There were dozens of bullets whizzing around them but they had at least put a little distance between themselves and their attackers. With maybe a hundred yards to go before the shoreline, Steve fell. Jaime stopped to help him up. "Come on, we can make it. Just a little more." Jaime encouraged as she put her arm around him to help him walk.

As they were slowly jogging along, Jaime heard her name. "Jaime? I'm up ahead. Hurry!" It was Oscar's voice.

"Steve, I hear Oscar. We can do this." Jaime was well aware that as their pace slowed the gunfire and their attackers were getting closer. Within seconds, Oscar came out of the jungle to see Jaime helping a wounded Steve.

"Get him on the boat. I'll slow them down a little." Oscar put the rifle to his shoulder and fired a spread of bullets into the jungle. After firing one clip, he threw two grenades as far as he could towards the approaching gunfire. Oscar could hear a lot of screaming and cursing mixed with gunfire. Bullets were whizzing around his head now as he put in another clip to fire more. With that action, Oscar turned towards the boat and ran for his life.

Jaime had laid Steve on the bottom of the boat so she could get the first aid kit. Nursing wasn't a skill Jaime possessed but maybe there was something she could do to stop the bleeding and ease his pain. The gunfire was getting closer. Jaime could hear Oscar shooting and the explosions created by him. She was torn by the desire to join him or to stay with Steve. Before making a decision, Oscar came charging out of the jungle. He jumped onto the boat then fired it up to speed them away. "Get down and stay there! We're not out of the woods yet." Oscar drove as fast as he could get the boat to go.

As the men reached the shoreline, they started shooting towards the boat. It was hit more than a few times but luckily all the bullets missed them. "OH NO! Look – over there!" Jaime heard the sound of another boat heading their direction.

"JAIME, TAKE THE WHEEL!" Oscar grabbed the radio. "Echo Bravo Alpha, this is Snow White, come in."

"Echo Bravo Alpha, reads you Snow White."

"We need assistance. One team member is down. We are being pursued by hostiles."

"Snow White, we have you on radar. Continue on your current heading. We will intercept in 10 minutes. Do you read?"

"Understood." Oscar switched off the radio. The boat with the soldiers was gaining on them and they were still under fire. Oscar took the wheel back from Jaime then gunned the engine towards the intercept point. A bullet shattered part of the wheel, missing his head and hand by inches. "Take the wheel again, keep us on this heading and stay down."

Oscar grabbed all the rifles and clips. He was determined to give them some additional space so they could make the destroyer. Oscar watched for a burst of gunfire from the attacking boat then fired at the flashes with as many bullets as his rifle would fire. Quickly he changed clips and waited for another barrage. The hostile boat had slowed and taken evasive actions before charging ahead again. Oscar heard Jaime cry out as a bullet hit her. "I'm okay, it just hit my leg."

Oscar was scared and furious. They shouldn't be here – this wasn't a job for the OSI. The Secretary was going to get an earful for putting them in danger like this. With all the anger in his mind, Oscar focused his rifle again on the boat chasing them. Instead of firing at the figures on the boat, he decided to fire on the boat itself. It took nearly a clip but a well placed bullet caused an explosion. The fire lit up the sky. Oscar was as relieved as he knew they were finally safe. He pulled Jaime into a quick hug before he took the wheel again. "How's Steve?"

Before Jaime could answer they heard the destroyer. Oscar slowed the engine and prepared to pull up along side of the ship. A stretcher came down for Steve to be loaded onto. Steve had lost a fair amount of blood but would be alright once the bullet was removed. "Hey Pal. We made it. You're going to be fine." Oscar told his best friend as he and Jaime strapped him in.

"Oscar, the next time the Secretary wants us on a mission, tell him…" before Steve could finish his sentence he was pulled up onto the destroyer.

Oscar and Jaime finally had a moment to themselves which they took advantage of with a loving hug. They held each other for a few minutes in silence. "You did great, Babe. I'm so very proud of you." Oscar whispered in her ear.

"Me? You're amazing - I didn't know you were Rambo." Both of them chuckled then Jaime pulled away to look in his eyes, "We would be dead without you."

"When we get home, the second thing I'm going to do is yell at the Secretary."

"Respectfully?" asked Jaime.

"Anything but. Never again will I allow him to send any OSI agents on a mission like this, much less you or Steve."

"Wait a minute. You said the second thing you were going to do. What's the first thing?" Jaime asked with a smile on her face.

With a gleam in his eyes, "Well, let's just say it involves you, me…and a bed."


End file.
